


Breakfast of Champions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus enjoys breakfast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Severus enjoys breakfast.

**Title:** Breakfast of Champions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning(s):** Mild sexual content  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #95: Orange  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Severus enjoys breakfast.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/), who is fabulous. ♥  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Breakfast of Champions

~

Severus lifted his head. “I smell oranges.”

Harry blushed. He swallowed, moving the tray off his lap before speaking. “I was hungry, so I made breakfast and brought it in here. Sorry to wake you.”

Suddenly awake, Severus rolled over. “Did you bring enough for both of us?”

“Um--”

Severus smirked, and picking up a glass, poured part of its contents directly into Harry’s navel.

“What are you doing?” Harry yelped.

“Joining you for breakfast,” Severus growled, lapping at the juice. “Mmm, delicious.”

Harry laughed breathily, moaning as Severus moved lower. “Severus--”

Severus smirked. “I’ve always loved sausage for breakfast.”

~


End file.
